


FOR NIKO.oneshot

by HC_Michaels



Series: Word of 'God' [1]
Category: OneShot (Video Game)
Genre: 'Secret' Cameo Mentions, Gen, Spoilers, The Player's name stars with M, Undertale References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9256127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HC_Michaels/pseuds/HC_Michaels
Summary: A 'god' laments on their position in life, and tries sharing their thoughts with their messiah.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to [TheSketcherLass](http://thesketcherlass.tumblr.com) for being an inspiration, since it was their art that drew me into this game in the first place.

Dear Niko,

If your reading this message then my 'experiment' has proven successful. Now I know what you may be thinking, what type of experiment am I talking about? Well, given the powers granted to me I am attempting to make contact with you outside of my normal means. Admittedly it's not much, and more than likely to not work at all, but I felt the need to write this note down regardless. Hopefully you'll eventually find it, because there are some things I need to share with you.

The adventure you're on? This isn't the first time you've gone through it. In fact this should be the fourth run through this, given the time this note was written down. So if you're getting a sense of deja vu, that's probably why. How this is possible, I'm uncertain if I should share. Though you can rest assured I have those times we've adventured SAVEd somewhere else. But now you're probably wondering why I'm doing this in the first place. After all, our pilgrimage to the tower and our 'missions' to save the world and get you home have been completed. Least that's what most would assume, right?

Unfortunately that's not the case. In our adventure, there is a key choice which makes me the judge of both you and this world. However, I do not want to pass judgement on anyone. Even if I am a 'god' to this world it still doesn't sit right with me. Even less so how the choice is downright unfair. Which is why I'm writing out this letter to you. To see if I can bypass some certain 'rules' and by extension this final choice. If it works I have a solid base to continue my work. If it doesn't well, guess that leaves me with Plan B.

What's Plan B? I'm not too sure. If I had to venture a guess it would involve our good friend the Author. That's about all I can really assume about it, other than it might be your One Shot at freedom. This is my goal, my 'mission'. To save both the people of this world and you, Niko. That's all I wish for my friend. And darn it all I'll see it through to the end!

It's going to be tough, and there might be some days that make me think its pointless. I pray that I'll have the strength to continue, for your sake. And should anything ever happen to me, know this. For the amount of time we've known each other I've come to see you as a friend. Thank you for having me join you on your adventure(s).

  
Warmest Regards,  
-M

P.S.: If you ever meet a couple of kids named Frisk or Chara, tell them hi and say, 'i am the legendary fartmaster'. They'll warm up to you right quick, trust me ;).

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I think we all wanted to do something like this at some point during the game. This is my way of doing that, in a sense.


End file.
